The Grey Eyed Beauty and the Blue Eyed Beast
by Kibahina11
Summary: This is kinda my own Beauty & the Beast version of LOZ. Mistique is the Beauty who lives in Ordon, while Link is the wild Beast doomed to roam the world as a wolf forever unless he can find the one who truly understands him to end his curse. LinkxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a short story, but it will be awesome nonetheless! The setting of this story is Twilight Princess. It's going to be a Beauty and the Beast version but not the Disney one! And not entirely the original version either… But in a way it's my own Beauty and the Beast version of LOZ (It's not going to go with the Twilight Princess plot!)It will have my OC, Mistique as the Beauty. Link never lived in Ordon, but Mistique does. Enjoy, and read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone brightly across the little village of Ordon making it glow golden from its natural beauty. The Ordona Providence though very far from other villages and especially Hyrule Castle, provided resources for the inhabitants of this small area and they all lived quite well and happily amongst each other.<p>

In the village of Ordon, there was a group of young children and their names were: Colin, Talo, Malo, Beth, and two young women called Ilia and Mistique. Colin was the son of the best swordsman of all Ordon, Talo and Malo's father was a very skilled carpenter that helped build this village, Beth's parents owned the local store, Ilia's father was the mayor of the entire village, and Mistique sadly had no biological relatives since she came into the village as an orphan from a distant and long forgotten village. But that didn't mean she didn't have a family of her own; Russl, Colin's father had brought her into the family with warm and loving arms which she happily accepted when they found her.

The group of friends all looked out for one another, cared for each other despite all the troublemaking some made, and small arguments between themselves. The one who acted like the referee and a mother to them all was Mistique. Everyone in the group looked up to Mistique greatly, even Ilia who was the same age as she. Mistique was different from all the other girls in both her village and probably most in the Kingdom of Hyrule; she was trained to attack and defend when necessary with swords and her fists, she read books of everything, and instead of dreaming to find the perfect husband to spoil her with gifts, she dreamed to go on an adventure one day and see what destiny had to offer her with love. Plus, Mistique was not a bad horse rider since she had her own horse, Helio.

But the main thing that drove young men crazy when they would see her was her beauty. Mistique was a very beautiful girl with twinkling grey eyes, her long black hair that looked almost like fine silk, and a beautiful body to go with all that. Sometimes she would drive Beth with jealousy without even trying, caused older women to envy her youth, and she had many admirers once they made eye contact with her. However, Mistique's attitude was humble and very selfless.

Life for Mistique in Ordon was simple and every other day there would be something different, such as a monkey riding one of the goats around the ranch, but Mistique longed to one day leave and find her own adventure in the world one day just like the Chosen Hero that was chosen by the Gods. She envied him so much, even if she didn't know the Hero personally.

"Hey Mistique!" Ilia called out as her friend began daydreaming.

One thing Mistique did a lot while she was not busy was daydream and come up with ideas to help her train, help the village or come up with her own story of her adventure one day.

"Yes?" Mistique replied, coming back to reality.

"I was asking you if you were done helping Fado out," Ilia replied. "You know how he can't handle the goats sometimes."

The two friends were walking back from Ordon Pond since they had gotten some water and dry leaves to start a small supper right now in Mistique's own house.

"Oh yes," Mistique said. "I did the whole day! Now the goats are safely back in the barn and I can relax for the rest of the day!"

Mistique had a strange job here in the village. She worked with Fado, the ranch owner, as his ranch hand. Many had thought it was strange for a young woman to take this kind of job, but she loved the job very much and she could handle the goats better than Fado himself.

Ilia giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're done. You deserve a break from all the work."

Her dear friend Ilia was too a pretty girl. Her hair was light brown and short, and she had gentle green eyes. She and Mistique had been best friends since childhood and the two cared for each other very much.

"I wonder what goes on in your head," Ilia wondered. "Your mind works so…strange… In a good way though! I never knew how you were able to fight those horrific monsters."

When some Bulblin monsters had charged the village with attacks and tried to kidnap the children, Mistique had surprised them with her attacks and flawlessly defeated each and every single one of those monsters with her own sword. However, a Bulblin had managed to slash Mistique's arm with his club slightly, though it still managed to cause an injury.

"I can't be the Hero though!" Mistique exclaimed, but grateful. "I wish I could have more than that and an adventure…"

"The Hero is so handsome…" Ilia sighed. "I believe his name is Link… And he has a beautiful horse that he has to ride around the whole land!"

Mistique sighed. She and Ilia were opposites in a way; Mistique wanted to quench her thirst for adventure, and Ilia wanted to own her place to raise horses and take care of them. But the two friends did long to meet the Hero, Link.

"It's getting late," Ilia added looking up at the sky as it began to set. "We should get home as quickly as possible. Remember what Russl said that there still might be some monster in the woods still."

Secretly, Mistique wanted to go in the woods and take a look for herself, but she knew that Russl would not let her, especially after the attack from the Bublin horde. The two friends finally arrived in the village, said goodbye and Ilia went home and Mistique went to say goodnight to her family before she went to her own house at the entrance of the village.

"Hey guys!" Mistique said coming in the door.

Her family, Russl, Colin, her mother Uli and her newborn baby sister, Aurora, were all in the kitchen putting stuff away and apparently getting ready to go to bed for the day. Mistique joined her family and helped around the house. All of her family was very close and the conversation carried throughout the kitchen.

"So Mistique," Russl started as he put some of his swords against the wall. "One of my colleague's son really wants to see you again."

Mistique sighed. Russl knew that this bothered her a lot; the son of Russl's colleague had tried to give Mistique very expensive gifts and also tried to woo her with strange romantic poems and songs. One day Mistique couldn't take his attempts any longer and threatened him to slice his head in half if he did not stop with the . And since then, Russl has made fun of his daughter, though it irritated her.

"Father," Mistique said sounding slightly annoyed, though there was a hint of laughter hidden in her voice.

Russl laughed and replied, "You only call me father when you get mad at me. I was just joking Mistique."

His daughter finally laughed and the family continued to talk and laugh with each other until it was time for Mistique to leave. She said goodbye to all of her family and began to make her way home until Russl reminded her, "And _don't _be going out there for that monster in the woods!"

Mistique nodded like a teenager "listening" to her parents and headed home. But once inside, however, she realized that some of her food was gone, and so was a blanket, a few of her pictures had fallen off the walls, and there was little black hairs on the rug. Wondering if it had been the monster who had ransacked her home, she stood up taller and took out her sword ready to confront what had stolen her stuff. Mistique took her sword, and forgetting Russl's words, she headed to the Faron woods.

After a few minutes, Mistique finally arrived at Faron woods and carefully looked around for any source of evil or life. The woods seemed deadly quiet, so Mistique went over to the lantern salesman's, (Coro's), house to see if he had heard anything suspicious. She practically floated across the path thanks to Russl's teaching, and reached Coro's house. Apparently, he had gone to sleep outside as he always does, but right when Mistique was going to go and wake him up, she heard a twig snap.

The beautiful girl quickly drew her sword up and looked around for the source of the noise. She heard some quiet rustling that drew her attention to a large opening a few feet away from Coro's house. Quietly and carefully, Mistique approached the area with caution her sword ready to strike. She pressed herself against the wall near the edge of the opening, waited a few seconds, and finally entered the opening with a daring entrance.

But just as there seemed to be no danger, Mistique heard some snarling and a ferocious bark. From the front, a black wolf or beast of some sort, had lunged itself at Mistique and threw her on the ground with her sword falling out of her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistique fell in what felt like slow motion, and finally hit the ground hard. She looked up to see her attacker's face; her attacker was wolf, but this was no ordinary wolf. The wolf snarled at her dangerously, growled, and as she lay on the cold ground, Mistique couldn't help but notice that the beast had dark blue eyes that were glowering at her menacingly.

Though intrigued by the wolf's eyes, Mistique knew she was in danger, especially with her sword out of reach. Hoping that the evil wolf wouldn't notice, Mistique cautiously reached out her left hand to get sword. Unfortunately, the wolf had noticed and sharply turned his head toward her arm as he barked with a frightening look in its eyes that made the girl draw back her arm quickly. The wolf seemed to be closing in on her face and feeling her life coming to an end, Mistique looked away from the wolf-beast and closed her eyes, praying to the Goddesses and remembering her life before the wolf tore her face and disfigured it horribly with its sharp fangs.

_Please don't kill me_, she thought to herself even if it was no help at all in the situation.

However, as soon as she had finished her thought, the wolf-beast stopped with its threats and raised its mane up. His ears twitched for a moment while Mistique laid on the ground beneath him panting heavily as her heart raced wildly, waiting to see what the wolf-beast's next move was going to be. To her great surprise, the wolf beast whined and backed away from Mistique. Still extremely surprised, Mistique raised herself up and instead of getting her sword and running away from the wolf, she stayed sitting on the ground staring at the animal in front of her with great amazement and surprise. The two beings just remained there, staring at each other until they heard Coro's voice.

"Who's there? Don't hurt him!"

Coro had heard Mistique's and the beast's struggling and got up to check what was going on nearby.

"Oh you're the Ordonian girl," he said sighing with relief. "It's okay! This is a friend of mine. I gave him this little place when he showed up here. I'm sorry if he attacked you by the way… He's a bit…defensive."

Mistique had turned to look at Coro and was still breathing heavily from the recent experience with the wolf-beast. After a moment she finally asked him if the wolf was his pet.

"Not really," Coro said thoughtfully. "I took him in and everything but we don't go and play catch together. It's more like a friend who I offered to stay until he has to leave, if it doesn't sound too weird."

"Not at all," Mistique said sarcastically as she stood up. "Having a dangerous wolf like this one is totally normal these days. Why, even Princess Zelda herself has one by her side!"

Coro laughed and again apologized for the wolf-beast's behavior. He offered to give her a lantern so she would find her way back home safely and easily. Coro left and now it was just Mistique and the wolf-beast together. The beast continued to stare intensely at Mistique and the beautiful girl stared back as well.

"…Thank you for sparing me," she finally said after a moment, though doubting the animal could understand what she was saying.

"_You're welcome_," said a male voice.

Mistique jumped back in utter shock when she heard the voice. She looked around for the source or even if it was Coro's voice that tried to get her attention. She found nobody around and looked back at the wolf-beast.

"You…_talked_?" Mistique asked.

"_Not really_," replied the voice. "_And yes, it's the wolf in front of you that's talking. But it's more like…you're reading my thoughts._"

"But…how—?" Mistique wondered. "It's…impossible!"

"_It may seem impossible,_" replied the wolf-beast. _"But here we are, a beast communicating through thoughts with a…human._"

"So you communicate with everyone else like this?" she asked the wolf-beast.

"_No. You're the only one who can understand me_," he replied. "_You're the only human who can read my thoughts._"

Mistique put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. She was taking in the wolf that was currently talking to her with its own thoughts. It just seemed unbelievable and she kept thinking all of this was a dream.

"_I'm sorry I tried attacking you_," the wolf-beast apologized. "_You had the sword in your hand, and I acted on impulse._"

"Oh… It's alright," Mistique replied with more surprise. "I would've done the same…I think…"

The wolf-beast gave her a wolfish grin. Mistique tried her best to smile but the events seemed to still be taking effect in her mind. After a moment, Coro finally came back with a lantern. Glad for the chance to leave, Mistique said goodbye to Coro and the wolf-beast but the beast surprised her even more by offering to accompany her home.

"How cool," Coro said in awe. "I can't believe he wants to follow you!"

Mistique held back a sigh and slowly walked away from Coro's house back to her house. There was silence between the wolf-beast and girl as they walked past the spring to the bridge.

_I hope he doesn't want to_ kill _me with a surprise attack, _Mistique thought to herself.

"_I can hear your thoughts too,_" the wolf-beast said, and but the beast kept looking forward as they walked.

"W-What?" Mistique asked turning to the animal.

"_I heard your thought when I was attacking you_," the wolf-beast replied. "_Since you're the only human that could understand me, I didn't attack you_."

"S-So you would've attacked me if you hadn't understood my thoughts?" Mistique asked in disbelief.

"_It was self defense. I have to be on my toes. Not everyone acts friendly toward an animal like me. Even the goodhearted people are scared of me and they even try to attack me. On top of that, you had a sword in your hand._"

Mistique didn't know how to respond to his answer. It's true that she would've attacked him by instinct but his answer annoyed her a little. She shook the thought out of her head and realized that they were now at the bridge leading to the village.

"_I won't go any farther_," the wolf-beast said. "_In case anyone from your village sees me, I don't want to cause a fuss._"

"…Thank you…" Mistique replied to the wolf-beast. And when the wolf gave a curt nod, Mistique turned to the bridge and the beast called out:

"_Will I see you around_?"

Mistique turned to look back at the wolf and met his blue eyes for a moment, gave him a small smile and replied, "Yes… You will. I owe a lot for letting me live."

The two then turned and went their separate ways. Once Mistique arrived home, she got into bed and wondered about the wolf-beast.

"Well this was a weird day," she said aloud to herself. "I didn't even ask him if he took my stuff."

She had completely forgotten about the things that were stolen from her home. The wolf-beast attack and acquainting had made her forget about her ransacked home. She decided to ask him about it when she got the chance to see the Beast again. In the meantime, Mistique's eyes started drooping and before she slumbered through the night, the last thing on her mind was the wolf-beast's intriguing, dark blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Mistique woke up and wondered if all that had happened last night was true. She confirmed this from the mess in her house that she had forgotten to clean up. As she got up and began to clean, Mistique began to wonder about the wolf-beast. How did he end up in a little place like Faron Woods? Why was she the only human that could understand him? Why were his eyes so fascinating?

Although the Beast had tried to attack her, (but in self-defense), the thing Mistique couldn't get out of her mind were the dark, blue eyes the wolf-beast had…

_Did he hypnotize me? _She thought to herself. Immediately, however she covered her mouth with her hand scared that the Beast might've read her thoughts. Mistique looked around to see if somehow the wolf-beast had shown up or if he was going to respond to her thoughts. After there was no answer, Mistique felt relieved and went back to cleaning her house when a voice made her jump.

"Mistique? It's Ilia!"

Mistique quickly put her last things away and opened the door to find her friend standing below her house.

"What's up Ilia?" Mistique asked. "Come on up."

Ilia climbed the stairs leading to Mistique's door and went inside Mistique's house. The two friends then sat down at the table and Ilia began to talk.

"Last night, I was coming over here to give you back the books that you had lent me and I saw that the window was open," Ilia started, sounding a little frightened. "So I came up here to check if everything was alright and your house was a mess!"

"I'm sorry I can't clean my house that often," Mistique joked.

Ilia shook her head, though there was a small smile on her face.

"No, I mean… There were blankets on the floor, pictures had fallen off the wall, and it looked like somebody got a large spoon and scooped food right out of the pot! I got really frightened, especially because you weren't here, but I didn't think of telling anybody about this…" Ilia finished looking at the window that had been open.

Mistique bit her lip. She was unsure if she should tell her best friend what had happened. She began to wonder if Ilia would get extremely worried that she would tell her father about it, and Russl would start going after the Beast. Although at the same time, Mistique knew her best friend would keep a secret from anyone, even if it was the key to save the universe from danger.

"Ilia," Mistique started. "I'm going to tell you…about last night… Something happened and you have to _promise _to not tell _anybody_."

Her dear friend gave her a questioning look and thought for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay," Mistique sighed. "After I left my parents' house, I came inside here and saw all that you had told me. I thought somebody had snuck in here and stole my things."

"And your courage told you to get your sword, and go after what broke into your home," Ilia added.

Mistique nodded but decided not to remark and continue with her experience. She told Ilia of how she went all the way to Faron Woods and saw the wolf-beast that tried to attack her. She also explained how she could understand the wolf-beast through his thoughts and how the Beast can just plainly understand her words and thoughts perfectly.

"And he walked with me to the bridge, and I came back home," Mistique finished as she looked up at the window up in her bedroom that shone with golden light.

"Oh my…" Ilia breathed. "That's a lot to take in."

Mistique nodded in agreement, remembering how much she kept thinking that was only a dream.

"_Please_ Ilia," Mistique begged. "Don't tell anyone! Not even the kids. Knowing them, they'll try and fight the Beast themselves or tell the adults about it."

Ilia took her friend's hand in hers and reassured her that the secret was safe with her. The two friends then stayed silent for a moment, until Mistique broke the silence.

"He asked me if I would go back to the Faron Woods."

Her best friend gaped for a moment before responding, "Well are you going to go back to the woods? I mean, he _almost _killed you!"

"I know Ilia," Mistique replied. "But I feel like I owe it to him. I mean he did stop his attack in time."

"And if he hadn't it?" she asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't even be here right now! What if he tries to attack you again? Just because he understood you, doesn't mean he'll let you live again."

"Well, I'm going," Mistique said firmly. "I owe the Beast. I'm going to go and keep him company. And I know he wouldn't attack me."

Ilia sighed. "If you're going, then please be careful Mistique."

It was Mistique's turn to reassure Ilia that there was nothing to worry about, and that she would come back safely. And if anything, she was ready to fight the wolf-beast if necessary.

"Alright. If your warrior mind is set on it, then I hope for the best," Ilia said.

"Well, I'm off to work," Mistique said getting up from the table.

"Oh Mistique," Ilia added. "Fado told me that everything is done for today, so this is your day off."

"Oh…" Mistique replied. "So what do I do then?"

"Weren't you going to go and visit your wolf friend?" Ilia asked a little teasingly.

Mistique stayed quiet for a moment as she began to think about actually going back to see the Beast. He did seem to be lonely, especially if he could not communicate with Coro and if he got near people, they might try to run as far away from him as possible.

"Yes. I'm going to go and see him…" she decided after a moment. Mistique then got some food, water and as she saw her sword, she hesitated. She didn't want to make the Beast distrust her and cause problems with them.

_I'll just show him my skills, _Mistique thought to herself. With her stuff finally ready, Mistique said goodbye to Ilia and went to the Faron Woods to visit the wolf-beast.

As she walked, she thought about what would happen today. Would the Beast be surprised if she showed up? Would he like or appreciate her company? She had so many questions flying through her mind that before she knew it, she had finally arrived at Faron Woods. Taking a deep breath, she continued without hesitation towards Coro's house to visit the Beast.


	4. Chapter 4

Mistique slowly made her way towards Coro's house, but as soon as she was nearby the Faron Woods spring, a voice made her jump slightly.

"_What's your sword for?"_

The beautiful girl turned around and on a nearby rock, stood the wolf-beast. She suddenly felt guilty at bringing her sword even when it was only meant to practice her skills on and not attack the Beast.

"I-I wanted to get some practice done," Mistique replied a little shakily.

The Beast then jumped off the rock and walked towards Mistique. He began to circle her slowly and appeared to be sniffing her scent or the air around her. Feeling nervous, Mistique closed her eyes and felt her shoulders tense up. Fortunately, her mind was blank and all she could think about was the wolf-beast circling her. Finally the Beast stopped and sat down directly in front of the Beautiful girl.

"_That sword is well crafted," _the Beast said simply. _"I'd like to see how you can handle that weapon."_

Mistique smiled humbly, relieved that the Beast didn't misjudge her.

"Well, shall we go somewhere so I could show you?" Mistique asked him.

The wolf-beast nodded and told her he knew a place where she could practice easily. He began to lead the way and Mistique followed behind. The two were silent for a moment, till Mistique's question that kept going through her mind, broke it and the Beast answered it as they just got out of the dark cave.

"_For now, I can only read your mind when we're nearby."_

The grey eyed girl mentally slapped herself for literally thinking out loud.

"So how come when I'm far from you," she began. "We can't read each other's thoughts?"

The Beast stayed quiet for a moment then replied to her question. To her surprise, he sounded a little shy even if he was replying with his thoughts.

"_If the connection gets at its strongest point, we will be able to read our thoughts without having to be nearby each other."_

"I see," Mistique replied as she nodded her head.

The two beings continued walking, passing by a wooded area with giant trees and through the gate when they finally arrived in an area north of the Faron Woods that led to a what looked like a wooden temple though the environment looked secluded.

"_It's empty," _the Beast explained. _"But I've always liked to train in this area, even to this day."_

The wolf-beast walked away to the next part of the area when Mistique began to wonder what he meant by "always training in this area". Has he been a wolf-beast his entire life? Mistique didn't have time to dwell on her questions since the Beast had just come back and rolling with his nose, a couple of logs that were painted to represent evil monsters.

The Beast stopped a few feet away from Mistique and expertly set the logs up. Once the Beast finished, he said, _"Fight these logs. I know they won't do anything, but show me your skills."_

"Alright then," Mistique replied as she took her sword out.

Remembering what Russl had taught her, the beauty got in her defensive stance and targeted the logs as though they were real Bulbins and Bokoblins. She eyed the logs one last time before charging at full speed. Mistique slashed away at the logs with all her strength, yelling out every now and then as a true warrior would. Splinters flew all over and a silver streak could be made out from Mistique's blade as it swung. A few moments later, she was done and stood there in the middle of the destroyed logs, panting but pleased with herself.

The Beast then walked towards Mistique and his blue eyes met her grey eyes. Finally, he said, _"I like how you fight. But may I give you some advice?"_

"What would you know anything about swords fighting?" Mistique asked as she felt her words slip right out of her mouth.

Automatically, she covered her mouth in embarrassment and shame. She looked away too humiliated to even look at the Beast. She was expecting him to remark angrily and she might have to leave and never see him again, however, his answer was totally different with a tone slight of amusement and forgiveness.

"_It's true," _the Beast said. _"What would an animal like me know anything about this, right? Well, trust me… I know a thing or two about swords fighting and it could help you out in the future one day."_

Mistique let her hands fall to the sides of her body and said in a hushed voice, "I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

The Beast shook its head as though waving off the apology and continued to give her some constructive criticism on her sword skills. Mistique was very surprised at what she had learned from just having him point out her weak spots and her strongest ones as well. After learning that focusing too much on the fallen enemy could lead to a surprise attack from behind, the Beas told her to fight the logs again. As the grey eyed beauty was about to remind him that she had just destroyed the logs, she turned to find the logs perfectly preserved as though she had never fought at all.

"How…?" she began to question.

"_They're magical,"_ the Beast said simply. _"Those logs were given to me by the Skull Kid as a joke at first to frustrate me. But they've become very helpful when I train with them."_

"How do you train?" Mistique asked in wonder.

"_I'll show you later. For now, fight those logs again."_

Mistique nodded and got in her position again. She remembered what the Beast had just recently pointed out and Mistique dashed at the logs and sliced every single one of the logs fiercely.

"_Great job," _the wolf-beast said once she was done. _"Now…"_

He walked towards the now repaired logs and looked back at Mistique and said, _"You wanted me to show you what I can do, right? Here I go then."_

The Beast lowered himself into a defensive position and began to snarl at the logs. As Mistique moved in closer, she almost jumped back when the Beast began to launch at the logs. She watched in fascination as the Beast savagely broke the logs in more than two pieces and a little fear was added since he kept growling and barking. After a moment, the Beast had terminated all the logs and turned to look at Mistique whose eyes were wide with awe.

"That was…" she said breathlessly. "_Incredible! _Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"_I had an excellent master once," _the Beast replied with a wolfish grin.

She walked towards the Beast and gave him her biggest grin ever as she thanked him for his word of advice on the swords.

"_I'm here anytime you'd like advice,"_ he replied still with a grin on his face.

The two stayed there for awhile still grinning at each other when the Beas asked if she was hungry. Mistique said that she was starting to hear her stomach growling, so the wolf and the warrior headed back to the Faron Woods to get a lunchbreak. Instead of there being silence like this morning, the two began to chat about swords fighting, fighting strategies, Hyrule, and (Mistique's greatest surprise), adventure.

"I'd like to go on an adventure," Msitique sighed.

"_I'd like to go back to mine," _the Beast replied. _"I don't want to stay in that little cave thing anymore. But I'm having a good time with you so far."_

"What kind of adventure are you on?" Mistique asked curiously.

The Beast stayed quiet for a moment. Mistique couldn't hear any of his thoughts; he just stared at the motionless ground as they sat down at the rock that the Beast was on this morning.

"_I traveled Hyrule," _he finally said. _"I'll tell you more about it…If the connection does get stronger."_

Mistique continued to wonder what he meant by a strong connection, but her thoughts were driven away as hunger took place. She unpacked some of the food she brought with her this morning and shared it with her newfound wolf-beast friend. She secretly smiled at the thought when the Beast suddenly apologized.

"_I'm sorry," _he said, chewing the meat. As Mistique was about to ask why, he added, _"Last night, I was the one who took your food, blanket and accidentally threw your pictures. Coro didn't have any other blanket and I was so hungry because he cooks horribly. Your house was the closest and I had to take the chance…"_

"It's okay," Mistique replied smiling and patting his head. "But how did you know it was my house?"

"_I have your scent now," _he explained. _"Now that I recall, your house has that same scent as you do. And, again, I'm sorry for breaking in… But to make it up to you, how about I ask the Hero to take you with him on his adventure?"_

Mistique laughed at the ludicrous idea. However, she told the Beast that she'd be grateful if she ever got the chance to leave her simple life and accompany the Hero on his journey throughout Hyrule.

"_I'll have a word with him then," _the Beast joked as Mistique giggled.

The two newfound friends continued eating their food, when Mistique noticed a special plant growing out of the ground. She got up, walked over to it and asked the Beast, "Can you do this?"

Mistique picked out a plant, and played on the little horseshoe-shaped reed a pretty, little melody. After Mistique finished the song, she happily saw her golden horse, Helio running towards her from the path leading to Faron Woods.

"_That's your horse?" _the Beast asked in fascination.

"Yep! His name is Helio," Mistique replied, stroking his mane.

"_He's a strong horse," _the Beast added, noticing that Helio did not run away from him and actually seemed to trust him. The Beast then walked over to the special shaped grass, sat on his hind legs, took a deep breath, and began to howl the melody Mistique just played.

His human friend's jaw dropped in amazement. Once he was finished howling, Mistique was going to go up to him and congratulate him when a brown horse with beautiful white hair came running from the path leading to Coro's house and Hyrule field.

"Who is this?" Mistique asked him walking over to the horse and stroking her back gently.

"_She's a friend of mine," _the Beast replied as he joined the group. _"Her name is Epona. She and I have been close friends for a long time."_

"It must be nice to have some…animal companionship," Mistique replied looking at the Beast and smiling gently.

"_It is," _the Beast answered. _"I'm happy that she could understand me even when…"_

The Beast stopped speaking and Mistique looked at him curiously. She could've sworn that her friend's eyes had widened slightly after he spoke. There was silence between the two for a moment till Mistique asked if he was alright.

"_Yes, I'm okay," _the Beast replied. _"I'm just happy that Epona has been by my side all this time."_

Mistique smiled at the Beast. She turned back to look at the horses when she noticed that the two started walking closer to the spring and began to drink water together.

"I think my horse and your friend took a liking to each other," Mistique said, still looking at the horses.

"_It seems so," _the Beast replied.

Epona and Helio continued to drink water together, and every now and then they would look up at each other into their eyes. It was as if the two horses were secretly sharing a conversation that only they understood with hidden smiles. Mistique gazed at the two horses, envying that they found love at first sight and began to wonder about the adventure and the loved she dreamed to find one day.

"_Are you finished eating, Mistique?" _the Beast asked.

That was the first time he had ever used her name.

"Y-Yes," she replied, a little shyly. "Why do you ask?"

"_Let's go back training, if you want. I'd like to try one last thing."_

Mistique nodded in agreement. The wolf-beast and the beautiful maiden left the spring, leaving their two horses to resume their time together, and went back to the north of the woods. After about ten minutes, they arrived back at their training area and the Beast walked in front of Mistique and faced her. His blue eyes gazed into her grey eyes, almost hypnotizing her, till he spoke words that surprised Mistique a lot.

"_I'd like it if you would fight me."_

"W-What?" Mistique asked in utter disbelief. "Fight you? Why?"

"_Now that I've taught you some things," _he explained. _"I'd like to see how you put them to use on a real enemy."_

"B-But you're my friend, Beast! Not my enemy!"

"_I know. But in the real world, not all creatures are your friend. I may be your friend, but what about those Bulbins? I doubt they're your friends, so for now pretend I'm not your my friend, but a fierce enemy who wants to attack you," _the Beast explained.

"…Okay then," Mistique agreed, still slightly hesitantly.

The beautiful girl took out her sword and stood in her defense stance as the wolf-beast calmly prepared himself to battle Mistique. The surrounding area had suddenly turned so quiet a pin could be heard falling. Grey eyes met blue eyes once again as their expressions showed determination, fierceness and power.

The last thing that happened, a blur of black and white fur charged at Mistique, and blur of shiny black hair flew at the Beast, attacking with all the power each wielded in them. The silver blade slashed at the Beast, and the Beast's sharp fangs and ferocious snarls snapped and growled at the maiden before him. Each defended powerfully, and fought bravely but there could only be one winner. To both of their surprises, Mistique continued slashing her sword till she cornered the Beast little by little. It was finally up to the point where the Beast had nowhere to run, and Mistique had him by the neck with her sword pointing at his neck.

Both the Beast and Mistique were panting heavily for a moment before Mistique spoke at last.

"It looks like I won."

The Beast gave her his wolfish grin and replied, _"It seems so. You did amazing Mistique."_

"Thank you Beast," she said, beaming at her friend.

Mistique put her sword away and suggested they go back to the Faron Woods. As they walked, they continued with a lot more conversation than they had a couple of hours ago. The conversation carried on for the longest time and Mistique thought to herself, no longer self-conscious about hiding her thoughts from him any longer, _To think, yesterday he almost killed me, and today we're great friends!_

"_I can't believe it either," _the Beast replied, looking up at the beautiful girl.

The two friends continued with a lot more conversation for quite awhile till sunset began. Mistique looked sadly at the sky and turned back to look at the Beast with an apologetic look.

"I think I've got to go now," she said. "I've been gone all day, even if it was my day off. And everybody's probably wondering where I am.

"…_I see…" _the Beast replied looking at the spring. _"You work?"_

Mistique nodded slowly and explained her work schedule. How she worked all day at the ranch and when her days off would be. She couldn't help but notice that the Beast looked a little disappointed but he was able to ask her, _"Will you come visit me again though?_

Mistique nodded eagerly. "Yes I will! Once I'm done with work, I'll come here even if I'm so tired that I can't even walk anymore… I promise, Beast."

The Beast looked happier as she promised him this. Mistique then got up and went up to Helio who was still with Epona.

"I hate to pull you away from Epona," Mistique said. "But we got to go home now."

Helio neighed sadly, but followed his master's orders. She looked down at the Beast and smiling at him.

"_Goodbye Mistique," _the Beast said. _"See you tomorrow."_

"See you tomorrow… Beast," Mistique replied.

Helio neighed one last time before riding back to Ordon with Mistique. As they left, Mistique smiled to herself; yesterday, the Beast's blue eyes were serious and lonely, but after today, she noticed his dark blue eyes shone with happiness. As she arrived home, Mistique prayed that there could be more days where his gorgeous eyes continued to shine like they did today.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few weeks, Mistique's daily routine took a completely different turn for once in all the time that she has been in Ordon. Every morning she would get up, go to work, spend a bit of time with her friends and family so they would not worry about her, and finally as quickly as she could, Mistique would make her way to the Faron Woods to spend the rest of her free time with her friend, the Beast. And when Mistique wasn't working, she would spend some time around the village before going to Faron Woods with her friend.

Overtime, however, the villagers began to notice a change in her behavior. Other than the fact that she would rarely spend a lot of time in the village anymore, they begun to notice that the beautiful girl looked much happier and livelier than ever. When one would see her, they would notice immediately that Mistique's eyes twinkled and that there was always a small smile on her face even when the days seem cloudy and sad. Everybody began to wonder what was going on with Mistique and everyone, including her father, jokingly thought she had a secret lover even though she kept denying it.

The only person who knew about Mistique's strange behavior was her best friend, Ilia. When they would spend time together, Mistique would tell Ilia about her days that she had spent with the Beast. The first time that she had told her best friend about the Beast shocked Ilia so much that Mistique had to convince her again so Ilia would not tell anybody about her secret, despite the fact the her best friend was very worried about her. Eventually, Ilia agreed to not say anything and always listened with fascination at Mistique's stories about her and the Beast.

Mistique continued to tell her about how much she and the Beast were becoming best friends and how much she loved spending time with him. Ilia always pouted with a little jealousy at this, but Mistique always reassured her that they would always be best friends, only she loved the fact that her life took a turn into something new that Mistique loved very much.

"The Beast is nothing like you'd expect him to be," Mistique sighed airily. "He's so…different and amazing!"

"You make it sound like he's your dream boy," Ilia replied, giggling a little.

Without thinking about it, Mistique began to blush a little. She began to ask herself why she was blushing if the Beast was just a friend to her and an animal on top of that. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she had grown to care for the Beast a lot these past weeks that they've hung around together.

"I wish I could be wolf…" Mistique said absentmindedly.

Ilia gave her a playful look and nudged her friend's arm. Though Mistique was not annoyed by it, she gave her best friend a small grin in return. The two friends sat in thought as they watched Helio walking around the Ordon Spring. Finally, Mistique told Ilia the next secret that would surprise her.

"I'm going to go see the Beast tonight."

"…Huh?" Ilia asked turning to her friend. "Why tonight? Is that why you haven't gone to see him yet?"

Mistique nodded. "Yesterday he asked me if I would meet him tonight instead. I have no idea why, but I said yes."

Mistique thought Ilia would've acted a little more shocked at the idea, but she seemed to be calm and understanding.

"As long as you're careful out there," Ilia replied, still looking at Helio longingly. "But I know you two working together from what you've told me, you'll be able to fight off any monsters."

"Thanks Ilia," Mistique replied.

After a moment, she added, "I was thinking of wearing my favorite blue blouse and green sash… What do you think?"

"Sounds like an evening out," Ilia replied a little playfully.

"I'm tired of smelling like goat and sweat every time I go see him," Mistique remarked, still grinning. "I'd like to take a shower for a change."

"What an excellent excuse," Ilia added, still teasing Mistique.

The two best friends continued to play around with each other till Mistique decided that it was time for her to leave. As soon as they arrived at Mistique's house, Ilia said goodbye and good luck to her friend before finally departing. It took Mistique about half-an hour to get ready and soon, she was outside in her favorite blouse and sash, along with her favorite pair of black shorts, and finally her long hair was picked up in a low ponytail that made her face shine and her eyes twinkle more. The beautiful maiden then got on her horse Helio, and rode off towards the Faron Woods.

She arrived at the spring and looked for any sign of the Beast. Deciding to head over to Coro's house and see if the Beast was in his little home, Mistique got off Helio and began to hum the melody used to call her horse to herself. She remembered the first time she heard the Beast howl the melody and how beautiful it had sounded. Trying to remember what he sounded like, Mistique continued to sing until she spotted the Beast and Epona making their way from the opening where the Beast slept in.

"Hello," Mistique greeted, happy she had found her friend.

"_You look…very pretty," _the Beast replied as he gazed at her.

Mistique was thankful that it was night; she started blushing again. Trying to wave off the strange emotion, she smiled at the Beast and made his way towards her. Epona greeted her as well and then made her way to where Helio stood at the spring.

"I wanted to _not _smell like goat and sweat like I do almost every day," Mistique said, giggling slightly.

"_I like your scent," _the Beast protested. _"So…do you want to take a walk in the woods?"_

The beautiful maiden nodded in agreement so they began to head out to where they usually train. The conversations between them were more common and there was rarely any silence, and began to involved more personal stuff. Such as the time the Beast asked her about her biological family and her childhood before Ordon. But when Mistique then asked him about his life, the Beast wouldn't say as much as Mistique would and this made her more curious about the wolf-beast next to her.

Both friends continued with more conversation and without realizing it, they arrived at the north of the woods. They stopped for a minute until the Beast made his way over to a ledge leading to the temple and sat down. Mistique followed suite and sat next to him with her legs hanging over.

"_How old are you?" _the Beast asked abruptly.

"I'm seventeen years old," Mistique replied as she stared at the bottomless drop. "How old are you, Beast?"

"_Seventeen as well," _he answered.

"Wow! You're old!" Mistique exclaimed. "In dog years right?"

To her surprise, the Beast snorted in what sounded amusement and began to pant as though he were laughing. Mistique stared at him curiously and wondered what on earth could be so funny from him being seventeen years old. She kept trying to ask him what was so funny until her pout made him reply:

"_You're a funny girl, Mistique."_

Slightly puzzled by his comment, Mistique only smiled at him and decided to figure out the joke one day. The maiden went back to the staring at the bottomless drop, and the Beast joined her. Neither of them spoke for a moment, and they only let the moonlight bathe them in the warm light it produced.

The Beast then looked up at the star filled sky and said, _"I have something to tell you Mistique."_

"What is it Beast?" she asked. Her friend sounded sad and it made Mistique worry.

"_Coro is going to Hyrule, and I need to go with him to get supplies," _he answered.

Feeling slightly relieved but surprised, Mistique replied, "How long will you be gone?"

"_A few days," _he replied. _"I promise this time, to come back as soon as Coro has finished with his errands and mine."_

"I'll miss you Beast," Mistique added sadly. "But why do you need supplies?"

"_I have to protect Coro from any monsters. It's the least I can do since he took me into in," _the Beast answered. _"And it's…a little complicated right now why I need supplies."_

"I wish you would just explain it to me," Mistique said as she brought her knees up to her chest.

The Beast stayed silent for a moment before responding, _"I promise that I will tell you soon. I think it might be sooner than you think… But please believe me that I will explain all the complicated stuff of me and my life and hopefully, you'll understand."_

Mistique gave a small nod and turned to the Beast and smiled warmly at him. His mesmerizing blue eyes made contact with the twinkling grey eyes. The two friends locked gazes with one another and they didn't remove their sight even when there was a gentle breeze that somehow embraced them. At the same time, they forced their stares back up at the stars, Mistique feeling her face flushing and the Beast blinking a little rapidly.

"_What are your favorite flowers?" _the Beast asked out of the blue once again.

Mistique thought for a moment and answered, "Roses and red carnations."

The Beast nodded and began to talk about how much he loved seeing the stars at night. Mistique agreed with him and the conversation continued to carry on between them. Finally it was getting rather late and they stood up and headed back to the Faron Woods.

As they arrived, Helio and Epona looked up and realized that it was time to go now. Instead of getting on Helio, Mistique took him by the reins and continued walking with her wolf-beast friend by her side. At the bridge, Beauty and the Beast said their goodbyes and goodnights that needed to last days.

"I'll miss you Beast," Mistique said, and for some reason, she felt herself getting tearful. "Please take care and I hope you come back soon."

The Beast gave a nod. _"I'll miss you too Mistique… I will and I hope this trip won't take long."_

He made his way over to the beautiful maiden and gave her an affectionate nudge. In response, Mistique kneeled down and hugged the wolf-beast. Instead of smelling like a dog or animal, the Beast had the scent of the woods mixed with the scent of Ordon. She inhaled the scent before releasing the Beast. With one last look at each other, Mistique left and walked the bridge with Helio behind her. On the opposite side, she saw the Beast still staring at her and it made her heart flip. A wave from Mistique made the two finally go their separate ways, already longing to be back together at the woods with not a thing to bother them.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the last time she saw the Beast, Mistique already felt depressed. The next morning, nobody failed to notice her change in attitude. Her face seemed very serious, and the twinkle in her grey eyes wasn't there. The group of children kept trying to persuade Mistique to tell them what was wrong with her, but she refused to say anything. All she did was give them a small smile, and say that everything was fine and nothing was wrong.

The children weren't the only ones concerned about their dear friend. The whole village was concerned about Mistique; especially her family. The next day after the Beast had left, Mistique had visited her family and she couldn't help but feel sad that her wolf-beast friend was going to be gone already. Uli, Colin and especially her father were worried about their daughter's sudden change in mood.

"Sweetie," her mother started. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Mistique nodded. "Yes I am…"

"Mist," Russl started. "I don't get it. The last few weeks you've had such a happy attitude, and now you're looking quite depressed… Did your boyfriend break up with you?"

"Dad," Mistique said, now her smile a little bigger.

This action made Russl grin, Uli sigh in relief and Colin smile at his sister.

"Then what's wrong?" Colin piped in.

The sad maiden looked at her family and saw the worried expressions they had and how much they wanted to know that their daughter (and sister) was okay. Mistique finally sighed and said words similar that the Beast had told her the night before.

"It's complicated," she said. "When this makes sense to me, I'll explain what went wrong with me today."

_And for the next few days, _she thought to herself.

Her family looked at her for a moment and finally accepted her simple explanation. To Mistique, it was very hard to lie not only to her parents but almost the entire village. She was grateful that both her family and the villagers had happily accepted her, but it pained her heart to lie to them so much. She wanted to tell the truth, but Mistique knew that if she explained how she became close friends with a wolf-beast living in the Faron Woods, her father would round up the villagers and plan an attack on the Beast. The only person who wouldn't make a fuss or cause trouble was Ilia, yet she didn't understand how a friendship between the Beast and Mistique quickly blossomed, but Ilia did understand how Mistique's feelings were now expressing themselves by her mood change.

Now, the days were slowly passing by and Mistique felt impatient. How she wished that the Beast would come back already, how much she wanted to see him, and how much she just plainly missed him. Grudgingly, she accepted that until the Beast returned, her daily routine of going to work, family and home came back to haunt her. The regular schedule she had had for the last years had suddenly seemed strange and foreign, and Mistique longed to have a reason to go back to the Faron Woods.

One thing Mistique couldn't understand was why she had felt so empty. It was as if with the Beast gone, a part of her was also gone. This conflicting emotion kept confusing her and nagging her for quite awhile, though she had a small feeling she knew what this certain feeling was… The idea seemed to be out of a storybook and quite impossible. Mistique had been trying to deal with this emotion by herself to understand it, but now she realized that she needed advice, very badly.

So about three days after the Beast had left with Coro, Mistique asked Ilia if they could spend some time together that day. Ilia agreed, so in the afternoon after Mistique had finished working, she and Ilia met at Ordon Spring. Since the ranch work had required Helio to be there, Mistique took him to the pond to cool him down from the hard work he had put in that day.

As Ilia brushed and washed Helio tenderly, Mistique walked around them in a circle gently waving her sword (it had become a habit for her to have the sword since she and the Beast would usually train for awhile). This continued for a few minutes until Ilia spoke, still brushing Helio.

"Mistique, what's wrong? You're behavior has been so strange lately."

The grey eyed maiden sighed heavily and blurted out, "I honestly have no idea Ilia! I know I've been different these days, but I can't help it… I just…"

"Just what?" Ilia asked as she stopped brushing Helio and looking at her best friend.

"…I miss the Beast _so _much…" Mistique finally said. "I miss hanging around him, I miss his eyes and I just miss everything about him! I—"

She stopped abruptly; a sudden wind had blown the leaves by the gate. Both girls waved off the wind and as Mistique was about to start where she had left off, she heard the familiar voice she missed so much, though it sounded very distant…

"_Mistique! It's me! Mistique, I'm here now!"_

The beautiful girl turned around to see if the Beast was anywhere nearby. Around the pond, the only sign of life were the two maidens and the horse.

"That was weird," she said slowly. "I thought heard his voice just now."

"You're hearing things now, Mistique," Ilia added.

"I think you're right…" Mistique agreed as she went back to toying with her sword. "With the Beast gone this long, it must not—"

Mistique stopped speaking again. This time, the Beast's voice sounded much closer and very worried.

"_Please Mistique! Can you hear me? I'm back now!"_

"I'm…hearing him in my mind…" Mistique whispered.

Ilia gave her a questioning look and the truth suddenly became clear to Mistique! Whenever the Beast talked about the connection getting stronger and how they would be able to read each other's mind without being near each other, Mistique knew that the "connection" the Beast was talking about was the connection between the two of them! Now that they've become very close best friends and how much Mistique had missed the Beast during his journey, the connection had unknowingly strengthened itself even when the two were far away from each other. Since that connection was stronger, Mistique and the Beast were now able to communicate with each other through their thoughts now. The only problem was that if the connection really was at its strongest point then that meant…

"Ilia," Mistique said breaking out of her thoughts. "Is it possible to fall in love with a…wolf?"

Her friend gaped at her in complete shock and stammered, "W-What do y-you mean?"

As Mistique was about to answer, another rush of wind blew the leaves and this made the girls look at the gate. To their surprise, not long after the wind rushed by, Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin had come running and seemed frightened, but very excited.

"A monster showed up at the village!" Talo exclaimed, waving his toy sword.

"What?" the two best friends said at the same time.

"Yeah!" Colin added. "We got really worried since we found it by your house Mistique! But don't worry guys. The adults already know! Our dad started fighting it, and he was able to slash its stomach with a sword! They're going to after it as soon as they can!"

"What did the monster look like?" Mistique said quickly, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

"It was black…and it had some white fur on its legs and stomach… It was a wild wolf…" Malo added emotionlessly.

Ilia and Mistique glanced at each other and exchanged looks of fear. Mistique looked away and shook her head frantically.

"No, no, no!" she cried out burying her face in her hands.

"It's okay guys! We came to get you so there's no need to be scared!" Beth said proudly.

"You don't understand!" Mistique cried out again. "That 'monster' is my _friend_!"

The children stared in disbelief at their idol. For them, it was very hard to understand why Mistique would say that a monster was her friend. Mistique then popped her head up and noticed Beth had some red flowers in her hands.

She raised a shaking finger and asked with a quivering voice, "What are those…?"

"The…wolf-thingy had them in his mouth…" Beth said quietly. "When Russl attacked him, they fell out and I…picked them up…"

Just then, there was a howl coming from Faron Woods that made them all look up. The howl sounded in pain and with a hint of longing…

"Beast…" Mistique whispered.

The grey eyed maiden then quickly walked over to the gate and saw that there was a trail of red blood leading to the Faron Woods, along with a few red petals from the flowers. Without glancing back, she told the children and Ilia to leave and go back to the village. The children and Ilia were a bit hesitant to obey her orders, but they quickly and quietly made their way back home.

As quick as she could, Mistique sent Helio to the Faron Woods to accompany the Beast. Once he was gone, Mistique ran to the middle of the bridge where there was still a trail of blood, took out her sword and saw the mob of villagers running on their way to attack the Beast. The mob had finally come closer and stopped at the beginning of the bridge. It was all the men from the village with clubs as weapons, with the exception of Russl who had a sword.

Mistique raised her sword, stood in a defensive stance and yelled out, "Father! If you or any of the villagers come any closer, I swear on my life that I will cut the ropes holding this bridge together!"

Russl's voice bellowed back in disbelief and shock, "Young lady what do you think you are _doing_? You're stopping us from defeating that monstrosity before it comes closer to any of you!"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Mistique cried out, and she felt the tears straining to get themselves out. "He's my friend, father! And I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"What do you mean he's your friend?" Mayor Bo asked, since Russl's jaw dropped open and didn't seem able to speak temporarily.

"Where do you think I've been going all this time lately?" Mistique asked a little hysterically. "I met him when I saw that my house had been robbed! And ever since that first day we spent together, we've been the best of friends! That's where I have been disappearing all this time to! I go to the Faron Woods to keep my friend company! He's my _friend _dad!"

Russl's eyes had widened more than ever, and he asked with as much strength as he could, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you would overreact!" Mistique answered, now not bothering to hold back her tears. "He only wanted to see me after his journey! That's why I've been sad lately! I've missed my friend… How could you attack him?"

When none of the men knew what to say to this astounding discovery about Mistique and the wolf-beast they had just attacked, she put her sword down and cried out: "I _love him _Dad!"

At her last words, there was another howl coming from the woods. Mistique quickly glanced at her shoulder, and thought, _I'm going now Beast! I'm on way to you!_

When she looked back at the villagers and at her father, she happily saw that they hadn't moved so Mistique called out, "I'm going to see the Beast now! If any of you try and attack him while I'm there, I won't hesitate to attack."

The beautiful girl then turned around and sprinted towards the direction of the howl, hoping and praying with all her might that it was not too late for the Beast.


	7. Chapter 7

Mistique ran towards the spring with all her might as she followed the trail of blood that belonged to her friend, the Beast. Hot tears stung her eyes but she didn't bother wiping them away; all that mattered the most right now was that she get to the Beast and tend to his wounds before the worst occurred. Thanks to the adrenaline within her, Mistique arrived at the spring quicker than she would have ever thought.

In front of the clear water of the spring, the Beast lay on his side panting deeply with his eyes half-opened. On his abdomen area was a deep gash from Russl's attack on him, and there was blood slowly spilling out of his body. By his side were Helio and Epona keeping him company, and apparently, trying to encourage him to stay alive long enough for Mistique to get there.

The grey eyed maiden ran to his side, dropped her sword and fell to her knees as she gaped at the loss of blood. Slowly, the Beast forced his eyes to open up a little more and he saw the beautiful girl before him, her eyes worried and filled with fear. The Beast tried to give her his wolfish grin but all that happened was a small whimper he had been holding back.

"Oh my…" Mistique whispered. She quickly brought Helio closer and dug through one of the pouches on the saddle.

"D-Don't worry B-Beast," she stammered taking out some bottles filled with different colored liquids. "I'm here n-now! A-a-and I'll take care of this i-injury!"

Her wolf friend raised his head as much as he could to face her and said, _"Mistique… Y-You shouldn't worry about m…me anymore…"_

Mistique shook her head quickly with a small, sad smile on her face. She was still digging in the pouch for some needles and string so that she would be able to stitch the Beast's deep wound.

"Beast, it's okay! I got some medicine and stuff. You'll be as good as new!" She replied.

Just then, the Beast placed a paw on her soft hand holding the bottles with medicine. She stopped what she was doing and met his blue eyes. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Mistique's tears began to cascade down her cheeks and she refused to turn away from the Beast. After a few seconds, she looked down at the ground, dropped the bottles and slammed her fists on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Beast!" she wailed. "I should've realized that the connection was at its strongest point already… I'm so sorry! Please…"

The Beast managed to give her a part of the grin she loved. Raising his head a little more, he responded slowly, _"No Mistique… I got…too excited when I got back… I ran…mindlessly to your house and I hoped…that you would hear me… When you didn't come out…I began barking and attracted attention… The children were frightened when they saw me, but when I tried…to get…away, your father came with a sword… and attacked me… I didn't want to fight back…so he was able to hurt me… I came running back here…and I heard you speaking…and that's when I realized…about the connection…"_

During his story, Mistique's heart began to break. She bit her lip and shook her head again. It felt horrible to know that her father attacked a friend of hers and that she probably wasn't able to do anything about it.

"_Don't feel…bad…Mistique," _the Beast said, now trying to nudge her gently. _"Anybody's bound to attack…a wild beast like me…"_

Mistique blinked at what the Beast just said. Putting down the needle and the string, she held his white paw in her hands.

"You shouldn't call yourself that…" Mistique said quietly. "You're almost human. People have to look past…the wolf and see how much of a great heart you have!"

"_It's hard… Human nature…tends to judge a book by…its cover…before seeing…the positive side…" _the Beast answered wisely. _"So please Mistique… Don't feel bad… It was your father's instinct to…defend…and I was dumb and impatient… I should have…followed your scent…instead of… restlessness…"_

Tears coming from Mistique were now falling on the ground and onto the Beast's fur. She clutched his paw a little tighter and said, "But it's okay! We all make mistakes… And now I'll help you! We can…continue t-to hang out! L-Like we've d-done before."

The Beast smiled softly, and his eyes drooped a little more. Even in his thoughts, the Beast's voice sounded shallow as though he were out of breath.

"_I need to tell you…something…before I…leave this world…" _the Beast said as Mistique's eyes widened even more, and more tears poured out of her grey eyes. _"Mistique…ever since the first day that…we became…friends… I knew right away…I felt something much…stronger for you… In my eyes…you're so different…from all the other girls…in the world. In Hyrule…I bought you the roses…and carnations…so that when I…gave them to you…I'd be able to tell you…"_

The Beast took what looked like a painful deep breath, and began to say something with such tenderness in his voice, it made Mistique feel a lump at the back of her throat.

"_I love…you…" _

His last word sounded like a whisper, and finally the Beast took his final breath before his weak body became still. His paw slowly slipped out of her hand, and Mistique stared in shock and sadness. Some of her was still hoping that the Beast would miraculously breathe again and wake up… But he didn't move… The tears that were remaining in her eyes finally spilled, and she dropped herself on the Beast's body, despite the blood around them.

"Beast no!" she cried out. "Please don't go… Come back_… I love you Beast_!"

The beautiful warrior sobbed and she remained hugging his bloodstained body. It felt as though her whole world had come crashing down, and maybe the one thing that she had wished for her entire life was now gone forever. By her side, Helio and Epona stood watching and they neighed sadly, feeling sympathy at the human grieving her love before them.

Although she felt quite distraught, a very bright glow coming from the water made Mistique look up. Slowly, she lifted herself from the Beast, though her arms were still around him. Mistique squinted and slowly, the figure of a very beautiful woman with long green hair that covered her breasts, pointed ears, clothing that wrapped around her waist like a skirt, and great golden wings came in view. The woman, who appeared to look like a fairy, smiled softly at the grieving girl before her and stretched out her arm.

As she stretched out her arm, a small swarm of glowing fairies made their way towards the Beast on the ground. Mistique gaped and looked as the fairies surrounded the Beast, and once there was a circle of fairies around the Beast, a white light almost as bright as the one from the Great Fairy's emitted from the fairies. Mistique's grey eyes were probably almost as big as a boulder as she watched the fascinating scene before her. The fairies then gave the brightest glow of light, and they slowly vanished from view, and apparently they had taken the Beast with them.

Mistique's jaw dropped and she quickly looked over at the Great Fairy who was still smiling at her. The Great Fairy soon began to vanish as well, and Mistique cried out, "Wait!"

However, it was too late. The Great Fairy, her fairies and the Beast were now gone. The grey eyed maiden frantically looked around her and saw that the pool and trail of blood were gone, and she looked for any sign of the Beast. Mistique continued to look around and failed to notice that the horses had gone behind her and neighed happily. She quickly stood up, (her knees stained with blood), and as she was about to run off in search of the Beast's body, a familiar voice made her freeze.

"Hey Mistique."

Mistique was still frozen in her place, but she slowly turned around and came face to face with a handsome young man. He wore a green tunic with brown boots, and a sword and shield clasped to his back. The young man also had blond hair, and blue eyes that immediately captivated Mistique with such a familiarity she couldn't explain.

"Y-You're the…Hero…" Mistique said in awe.

The Hero grinned at her. It was another familiarity that surprised Mistique.

"My name is Link," the Hero said, taking a step towards her. "You also know me as…Beast."

All of the memories of her and the Beast came back to her all of a sudden… The familiar grin Link had, his voice, and especially his eyes… Link's eyes resembled the Beast's eyes greatly; those blue eyes that were proud and wild had mesmerized Mistique from the very first time she ever saw them.

"Link… _Beast_!" Mistique cried out, her tear stained face now meeting his blue eyes.

Link beamed at her, and wrapped his arms around Mistique's waist. She slowly raised her arms and held on to his toned shoulders. The two stayed there in embrace, until Mistique asked him, "Now can you tell me all the stuff that didn't make sense?"

The Hero nodded and began with his story

"I've always been human. Epona has been my horse ever since I could remember," he said, stroking Epona's mane, before embracing Mistique again. "And were we trained, that's where I've been training for quite awhile now. I needed supplies that would be able to last a long time so I could leave them with Epona, that's why I needed to go to Hyrule with Coro."

"But how did you become a wolf?" she asked again.

"I was in Gerudo Desert," Link began. "And I met this servant of Zant, a fake king of a different realm, and he was angry at me because I defeated Zant. I tried to fight off the servant, but before he died, he cursed me to become a wolf… But in the desert, I met the Great Fairy and she told me even though she couldn't lift the curse, she would be able to change it. The Great Fairy told me that if I find the one person who could understand me both through my thoughts and emotionally, then we'd have a special connection. Once the special connection was at its strongest point, not only could we read each other's mind without being nearby, but it also meant that we had fallen in love…"

"So, when the Great Fairy told me that, she said that the curse will be lifted if we declared our love for each other out loud, even if the connection was at its strongest point," Link finished.

"That makes more sense," Mistique replied, smiling radiantly at the handsome Hero.

"Now, I'll tell you again something," Link said. He let one arm go so he could dig through one of the pouches on Epona's saddle. Out of the pouch, two flowers, a red rose and a red carnation came out. Link brought the flowers in the middle of them, and Mistique looked at the flowers with such admiration.

"Ever since we met… Even if it was me trying to attack you," the Hero chuckled. "I've always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And in a way, I'm glad I was cursed, because otherwise, we wouldn't have ever met…"

Mistique took the flowers in her hand, and looked back at Link. His blue eyes met Mistique's now twinkling grey eyes, and they remained there for the longest time. Finally, Link continued to smile at Mistique and said, "I'll tell you as my _real _self now. Mistique… I love you."

The beautiful grey eyed girl blinked for a moment, and then her smile grew bigger if possible. Still holding the flowers in her hand, she put her arms around Link and laid her head on his strong chest. Link brought his hands to the back of her head and gently stroked her black hair. After a few seconds, Mistique looked up at Link and answered, "I love you too Link…"

The Hero and the beautiful warrior locked gazes. Link brought his fingers to Mistique's chin and brought her face closer to his. Mistique held on tighter to Link, and looked at him with eyes that showed love and tenderness. Now their lips were almost brushing together, so Mistique tip toed up closer, and Link gently held her waist tighter so their lips finally met in a soft kiss. After about a minute, they broke apart, and both were smiling at each other. They embraced once more, now happy that they could be together with no problem or conflict between them.

* * *

><p>Two days, later Mistique and Link were now ready to leave Ordon. Link invited Mistique to accompany him to travel Hyrule and continue on his adventure. His beautiful lover happily accepted and began to prepare.<p>

After telling the villagers that Link was the Beast, they felt very guilty for misjudging, especially Russl who had nearly killed him. Link had immediately forgiven them; he knew that all those people had good hearts even if they kept apologizing to him whenever they would see him around.

It was hard for not only her family and friends to accept that she was finally going to leave Ordon for a whole new life, but also for herself. Mistique was very excited to take a risk like this, but she knew that she would miss them all greatly. The grey eyed maiden promised to come back whenever she could to visit them all, and Link agreed; he had grown very close to the villagers, especially Russl and the children.

Now, it was finally the day that the Hero and Mistique would be leaving Ordon. She had said many goodbyes, but the most tearful goodbye was with her family and her best friend, Ilia. Link did all he could to comfort Mistique, but she was able to keep strong and prepare herself for the new life she was going in to.

So now on horseback, Link on Epona and Mistique on Helio, they rode off from the village. They passed by Coro's and waved goodbye, and finally they were in Hyrule Field. Mistique glanced at her boyfriend and grinned at him. Link grinned back and held her hand as he asked if she was ready for an adventure. The grey eyed beauty nodded eagerly, so the couple with their horses began to race each other jokingly towards Hyrule Castle. Mistique was now happy, she had found the one thing she wanted in her life, and all she needed was Link by her side. And Link found the girl who truly understood him and loved him no matter what would ever happen.

Now the Beast with feral eyes so captivating and the Beauty who had a great heart, continued with adventure waiting for destiny to bring them to wherever they might have to be together no matter what.

**A/N: I'm done! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it, and plz contiue to read & review my stories! :D**


End file.
